This invention relates to devices for controlling movement of a first web, belt or strap therethrough to control the position of the first web, belt or strap relative to a second web, belt or strap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,889, 4,679,852 and U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2003/0019080 A1, which are all assigned to the assignee of the subject disclosure, disclose other known web clamping devices, and these references are each incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention may comprise one or more of the features recited in the attached claims, and/or one or more of the following features and combinations thereof. A web position adjusting device may comprise a frame defining a first web engaging surface. A web clamping member may be movably mounted to the frame, and the web clamping member may define a second web engaging surface. The device may be configured to receive a first web therethrough between the frame and the web clamping member with the web normally clamped between the first and second web engaging surfaces. The web clamping member may be movable relative to the frame to move the second web engaging surface away from the first web engaging surface to allow travel of the first web through the device. The device may be configured to receive and allow unimpeded travel therethrough of a second web. The frame may include a pair of sidewalls with the first web engaging surface extending therebetween. The web clamping member may be pivotally mounted to the frame between the pair of sidewalls. The web clamping member may define a handle portion configured for manual manipulation of the web clamping member.
The web clamping member may further define a protrusion extending into the frame between the pair of sidewalls. The protrusion may be configured to contact the first web so that the first web forces the second web engaging surface toward the first web engaging surface to normally clamp the first web between the first and second web engaging surfaces. The web clamping member may be movable relative to the frame to force the protrusion against the first web while moving the second web engaging surface away from the first web engaging surface to thereby allow travel of the first web through the device.
The frame may define a third web engaging surface extending between the pair of sidewalls and configured to contact the first web. The first and third web engaging surfaces of the frame may define a channel therebetween sized to receive the protrusion of the web clamping member therein.
The web clamping member may be configured to receive and allow travel therethrough of the second web. In this embodiment, the web clamping member may define a web slot therethrough. The web slot may have a first web opening positioned over the second web engaging surface and a second web opening. The web slot may be configured to receive the second web therethrough so that the second web may travel through the web clamping member along same directions of travel of the first web through the device. The web clamping member may further define a flange extending beyond the second web opening with the second web positioned between the flange and the frame. The web clamping member may be responsive to force applied by the second web against the flange to further urge the second web engaging surface of the web clamping member toward the first web engaging surface of the frame and thereby increase a clamping force of the first and second web engaging surfaces against the first web.
Alternatively, the frame may be configured to receive and allow travel therethrough of the second web.